Broken Or Not?
by Kajikitsune8370
Summary: *UP FOR ADOPTION* Kurama used to be perfect. He had perfect grades, great looks, loving friends even if they didn't always act like that , and a loving family. Until one night when someone broke him. Please R and R! This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken or Not?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

* * *

(Kurama's POV)

I was walking down the street, the sun was almost setting. I was at school finishing an end of the year project. It was a nice quite walk until I heard foot steps matching my own. I look behind my back there was no one there so I continue walking. Again I hear foot steps behind me. I come to a stop, turning around standing there I saw a silhouetted figure although the only reason he was silhouetted was because he was wearing only black with a mask and had deep purple eyes _'That looks a lot like Karasu but it can be I killed him in the Dark Tournament'. _I debated on weather I should run or ask him who he is and what he wants. So from my better instincts I ran. I could have ran farther but he tackled he into a dark ally. "Now why did you do that? After all the trouble I went through to see you again." The figure said.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I knew it was a stupid question to ask when I knew these things but I wanted to make sure I wasn't going crazy.

"You know who I am and I want YOU."

"But how are you alive? I-I killed you!" I yelled confused.

"Yes you did but I managed to escape that damn Spirit World jail just to see you and do when I wanted to after I first saw you. So get ready." He was true to his word but that was a bad thing because he raped me.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Where is he? Shuuichi should have been home an hour ago." Shiori asked.

"I'm sure he's fine Shiori. He might be with a friend or still be at school. So don't worry. If he's not back in the next thirty minutes Kakoda and I will go out and search for him ok?" Kazuya said.

"Ok I'm just worried about him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"Hush its ok." Kazuya said in a soothing voice while rubbing Shiori's back trying to comfort her.

* * *

(Kurama's POV)

'_I can't believe he raped me! My body hurts so much even more then when I fought him in the Dark Tournament.' _Slowly and painfully I got up and put my clothes back on. After I put them on I saw a little blood seeping through but not so much so that some one would see. Once again slowly and painfully I made my way home. When I opened the door I saw my mother, step father, and step brother setting on the couch waiting for me. Everyone was surprised to see me when I walked through the door with my hand on my right shoulder. "Shuuichi are you alright you look pale?" Kakoda asked.

"I-I'm fine." They could probably tell I was lying because of my hesitation but honestly I could care less because right now a feel dirty, used and in need of a shower. So then I said "I'm sorry I was late but I was finishing my end of the year project. I'm going to take a shower. So please don't bother me." I made my way to the shower wincing in pain with every step I took. My family probably noticed because my mother asked "Shuuichi are you sure your alright? Kakoda's right you do look a little pale. Do you have a fever?" My mother got up from her seat and pressed the palm of her hand on my forehead. I winced because of the sudden pressure on my head. "You do feel a little warm. Go take a shower and go to bed ok?"

"Yes mother." So I did as she said.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Shiori did you see then Shuuichi winced as if in pain when he was walking and when you put your hand on his forehead?" Kazuya asked.

"Yes I wonder if something happened. I can't stand to see him hurt."

"It's ok Shiori we will ask him tomorrow if he's ok."

"Alright" Then they heard a crash.

* * *

A/N: Ha ha Cliff Hanger! I hate them too but that's the only way to keep people interested. Anyway R and R!

_Signed:_

xxfirefox52xx


	2. Author's Note

I am thinking of deleting this story. Mainly because I am loosing interest in it. Please forgive me. I will continue To Be Free Or To Be Broken, Yuki Tries to escape life, and Obedience. I will try to make them better but I can't promise anything. I am really sorry.


End file.
